121313-Ryspor-Jossik-2
garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 17:53 -- 05:58 GG: Hey, Ryspor. Whαt's hαppen-n? 05:58 GT: ~Not a whole lot, really. I jvʃt finiʃhed ʃpeaking with Baliʃh.~ 05:59 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sits down beside Jossik -- 05:59 GG: cool. how'd -t go? 05:59 GT: ~...Better than expected, actvally.~ 05:59 GT: ~He'ʃ a whole lot eaʃier to talk to when yov're not face to face.~ 05:59 -- garrisonedGuardian GG 's eyebrows raise -- 05:59 GG: reαlly? 06:00 GT: ~Really.~ 06:00 GT: ~He even adviʃed me on how to better palecovrt Libby.~ 06:00 GG: reαlly? 06:00 GG: αfter he chewed me out for try-ng to pαlesh-p h-m? 06:00 GG: The αss. 06:00 GT: ~Hahaha, he did?~ 06:01 GT: ~Well, to be fair, yovr approach leaveʃ ʃomething to be deʃired.~ 06:01 GG: My αpproαch? 06:02 GG: How would you αdv-se - go αbout th-ngs? 06:02 GT: ~Well, for one, yov covld drop the "bvcket drone" act.~ 06:03 GG: ok, dude, thαt wαs α joke 06:03 GG: αnd - d-dnt try thαt on bαl-sh, -'m not su-c-dαl 06:03 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 06:03 GT: ~Well, how did yov approach him then?~ 06:03 GG: - sα-d - hαd embαrked upon α sαcred quest 06:04 GG: thαt would -ncreαse my heαrty powers 06:04 GT: ~Where did yov find a qveʃt?~ 06:04 GG: thαt requ-red me to sh-p peoples pαle quαdrαnts 06:04 GT: ~I thovght yov covld only find them on yovr own land.~ 06:05 GG: - found -t on seomth-ng - brought from my lαnd 06:05 GG: α poster, to be exαct 06:05 GG: unfortunαtely, -t's k-ndα d-sαppeαred 06:06 GT: ~Too bad. It wovld have been intereʃting to examine.~ 06:06 GG: yeαh, -ts too bαd 06:07 GG: so, whαt else hαs been go-n on 06:08 GT: ~Well, like I ʃaid, I only jvʃt got done ʃpeaking with Baliʃh, ʃo I haven't really gotten a chance to go on any daring adventvreʃ.~ 06:09 GT: ~My poor collapʃing and expanding aqvatic vaʃcvlar ʃyʃtem can only take ʃo mvch ʃtreʃʃ in a day.~ 06:09 GG: oh fuck no 06:09 GG: dont cαll -t thαt 06:09 GT: ~Vm, why not?~ 06:09 GG: becαuse - αm NOT the kn-ght of expαnd-ng αnd collαps-ng αquαt-c vαsculαr systems!!!!!! 06:10 GT: ~Well, yov're not the Knight of Bloodpvʃherʃ either.~ 06:10 GG: yeαh so just cαll them heαrts from now on 06:11 GT: ~Bvt I thovght we eʃtabliʃhed that Heart iʃ abovt emotionʃ, not the organ itʃelf?~ 06:11 GG: but st-ll 06:11 GG: -t sounds better e-ther wαy 06:11 GT: ~It iʃ leʃʃ wordy, I'll admit.~ 06:11 GG: so, whαt αdv-ce d-d bαl-sh g-ve you αbout the l-bby s-tuαt-on? 06:12 GT: ~That I came on far too ʃtrong.~ 06:12 GG: αh 06:12 GT: ~I need to back off and let it happen.~ 06:12 GG: yeαh, dude 06:12 GG: - leαrned thαt lesson αbout null 06:12 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, how'ʃ that going?~ 06:13 -- garrisonedGuardian GG grimaces -- 06:13 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gives a sigh -- 06:13 GG: well, we're fr-ends αgα-n 06:13 GG: so - got thαt go-n for me, wh-ch -s n-ce 06:13 GT: ~That'ʃ a ʃtart, at leaʃt!~ 06:14 GG: -'m st-ll confused αbout the whole jαck s-tuαt-on, to be honest 06:14 GG: - meαn, αt f-rst -t wαs s-mple 06:14 GG: we hαd α plαn to get null 06:15 GG: tαke the portαls, go to LoSαR, k-ll jαck, get Null, go bαck to LoWαD, hαve α n-ce glαss of w-ne αnd wα-t for th-s αll to blow over 06:16 GG: but now... 06:16 GG: now th-ngs αren't so s-mple 06:16 GG: the l-nes hαve blurred, αnd the whole gαme -s just α b-g grey αreα! 06:18 GG: There's no good or bαd s-de αny more, just 2 s-des hold-ng d-fferent v-ews 06:18 GT: ~Well, it haʃ been ʃaid before that nothing abovt thiʃ game iʃ ʃimple.~ 06:19 GG: ... yeαh 06:19 GT: ~If yov covld go back and try again, wovld yov?~ 06:19 GT: ~Aʃ in ʃtarting from the beginning and redoing thingʃ a little better.~ 06:20 GG: Who wouldn't? 06:20 GT: ~Indeed.~ 06:20 GG: -f - hαd α chαnce to mαke th-ngs r-ght between us, - would tαke thαt chαnce -n α fuck-ng heαrtbeαt 06:21 GT: ~Haha.~ 06:22 GG: - feel l-ke - wαs... 06:22 GG: - feel l-ke - wαs to hαsty, you know? 06:23 GG: - wαs so αfrα-d thαt she m-ght fαll for smoeone else before she knew how - felt thαt - tr-ed to force th-ngs 06:23 GG: so - just 06:24 GG: look, th-s -s reαelly someth-ng - should be tαlk-ng to tlαloc αbout 06:24 GT: ~I agree. Have yov ʃeen him yet?~ 06:24 GG: no 06:24 GG: d-psh-t's probαbly stuck on the loαd gαper 06:25 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 06:26 GG: so, you get αround to αlchem-s-ng αnyth-ng yet? 06:26 GT: ~ʃadly, no. I waʃ thinking of incorporating Doir'ʃ tiara in ʃome alchemy, bvt I can't ʃeem to get ahold of him either.~ 06:27 GG: t-αrα? 06:27 GT: ~Oh, yov didn't hear?~ 06:27 GG: Oh my god dude - mαy hαve to borrow thαt 06:27 GT: ~Yov can certainly have it once I'm done.~ 06:27 GT: ~3=:3~ 06:27 GG: :# 06:27 GG: ɔ :3 06:30 GT: ~I'm planning to at the very leaʃt make a magical trident of ʃome kind.~ 06:30 GG: oh, n-ce 06:30 GT: ~Althovgh I'm not exactly ʃvre what the tiara itʃelf DOEʃ, ʃo who knowʃ what might happen...~ 06:30 GG: we could try -t out 06:31 GG: c'mon, you gottα put -t on -n α drαmαt-c fαsh-on. then you'll turn -nto troll sα-lor moon 06:32 GT: ~Hahaha, that wovld be hilariovʃ.~ 06:32 -- garrisonedGuardian GG stretches and yawns -- 06:32 GG: guh, - need α nαp 06:32 GT: ~I'll let yov get to it, then.~ 06:32 GT: ~Be carefvl on Derʃe.~ 06:33 -- garrisonedGuardian GG stands up and walks away, his sexy trenchcoat billowing out behind him dramatically -- 06:33 GG: αlwαys αm 06:33 -- gregariousTroubadour GT stifles a giggle for the sake of his friend -- 06:33 GG: hm? 06:33 GT: ~Oh, nothing. I like the duʃter. Very...dramatic.~ 06:35 -- garrisonedGuardian GG walks off into the sunset, or rather, towards the recuperacoons -- 06:35 GG: thαnks 06:36 GT: ~Not a problem, Troll Bvffalo Bill. 3=:3~